Será que dá certo?
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Saku/Ita. Afinal... Até mesmo assassinos de sangue frio, tem a permissão para amar. - COMPLETA -
1. Um novo pretendente?

**N/A: Só para constatar que, essa fic se passa três anos depois que Sasuke partiu para se entregar a Orochimaru, e ainda estava treinando e não havia lutado contra seu irmão ainda...Naruto namora Hinata e Shikamaru namora Ino, mas ainda as coisas estão meio embaçadas entre Neji e Tenten...Sakura ainda espera pelo Sasuke, mas sem muita certeza do que ainda sente por ele, o que pode ajudar na repentina mudança(e estranha) que ocorrerá em sua vida...**

* * *

**Será que dá certo?**

**Capitulo 1: Um novo pretendente? **

Três anos tinham se passado, e ele não voltou...Uchiha Sasuke! A três longos anos ele se entregou de vez a Orochimaru para ficar mais forte e conseguir sua vingança contra seu irmão...Uchiha Itachi! E ela, a garota de cabelos rosados, nem ninguém daquela vila conseguiram impedir sua ida em busca de vingança...

Lá estavam eles, todos unidos, na floresta aos arredores de Konoha, pois sabiam que algo estava estranho, devido ao diferente chackra que sentiram todos fora da Vila e se aproximando cada vez mais...lentamente cada um deles se dirigiram para aquela floresta, onde mais uma batalha começou enfim...

**Neji**: Droga! Mas o que a AKATSUKI está fazendo aqui? –perguntou ele mais para si, quanto para outra pessoa...lá estava ele, junto a seus amigos na floresta, lutando contra os donos do estranho chackra que sentiram...os Ninjas AKATSUKI!

**Tenten**: São muitos...não sei se dou conta...ahhh! –disse ela, tendo certas dificuldades na luta, afinal estava lutando contra mais de dois Ninjas ao mesmo tempo...e por causa disso, nem suas incríveis habilidades com armas era muito útil...

**Hinata**: Acho que os planos deles era... –fora interrompida

**Ino**: Atacar Konoha novamente! Droga... –disse a loira, encostando suas costas nas da amiga Hyuga, estavam perdidas, estavam cansadas, estavam esgotadas depois de mais de duas horas de pura luta...estavam, acima de tudo, cercadas pelo inimigo!

Sim, estavam todos cercados...toda a equipe estava lá, a muito tempo, lutando contra aqueles que pretendiam, a qualquer custo, invadir e destruir a Vila da Folha, no país do Fogo...mas não estava nada fácil impedi-los de avançar...

Assim como todos, a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa estava a lutar arduamente...apesar de ser considerada a Kunoichi mais fraca entre todas da Vila...estava brava, nervosa...pois o simples nome AKATSUKI lhe trazia de volta a mente as memórias de seu amado, que deixou tudo e todos por causa de um dos desse Ninjas malditos!

Enquanto lutava, sentiu uma presença meia que lhe familiar...a presença que era um tanto parecida com a de seu Sasuke, sendo assim só podia ser...ele! Logo distraiu alguns Ninjas com quem lutava, tendo uma abertura para sair daquela luta e se dirigir para onde estava a presença mais forte daquele chackra...

**Naruto**: SAKURA-CHAN! Ora, mas para onde ela está indo? –disse ele, enquanto observava a garota sair do local da luta...mas logo teve sua atenção desviada novamente para seus adversários que pareciam nunca se cansarem de apanhar...

**Lee**: Ora, a Sakura-san nunca fugiria...sei disso melhor que ninguém com o fogo da juventude que arde em meu peito! –disse ele, tão empolgado que nem viu o soco que acabou por levar...bem feito! u.u''

**Shikamaru**: Mas que idiota! –comentou, logo depois voltando a lutar...

Um pouco distante dali, a garota de olhos esmeralda continuava a correr ao encontro daquele chackra que havia sentido, chegando então a uma densa clareira perto de um riacho que ali havia...e lá, encontrou aquele par de olhos avermelhados que pretendia achar com aquela presença maligna...

**Sakura**: Itachi! –disse ela, num tom altamente nervoso ao avistar o Uchiha a sua frente...

**Itachi**: Ora, ora...se não é a Sakurinha...a Kunoichi mais incompetente que existe nesse mundo! –disse, rindo de uma maneira sarcástica para a garota...

**Sakura**: Ora seu...não fale assim comigo, idiota! –rebateu-o

**Itachi**: Você é muito atrevida...sabia ô garota? –ele praguejou já ficando nervoso, levantando-se de onde estava sentado e continuou a encara-la...

**Sakura**: Não me subestime, Itachi! –mal acabou de dizer, e já lançou-lhe várias Kunais afim de acerta-lo, mesmo sabendo que então teria sido fácil demais...mas não esperou muito para avançar contra o Ninja em posição de Taijutsu, para uma luta direta...

O Copy Ninja desviava dos ataques da Kunoichi facilmente, sem qualquer tipo de dificuldade...

**Itachi**: Está tentando me matar? É isso? Pois se é, está fazendo tudo muito errado...desse jeito você é que vai morrer! –disse ele sarcástico, lançando a garota de encontro a uma árvore, fazendo-a bater as costas e cair no chão ajoelhada...

**Sakura**: Bom, essa era a...idéia! –disse ela entre um gemido de dor, logo limpando uma pequena trilha de sangue que descia por seu canto direito de sua boca...

**Itachi**: Mas já está sangrando? Nossa, é mais fraca do que pensei... –novamente usou seu alto nível de sarcasmo...

**Sakura**: Cale a boca...você...você é o culpado por toda a minha desgraça, pelo meu sofrimento...merece morrer! –com suas palavras terminadas, avançou novamente contra seu oponente, lutando corpo a corpo, usando seu máximo chackra...

**Itachi**: Eu? Garota...eu nunca relei...um dedo...em você, idiota! –deu-lhe um soco no rosto, mas logo voltou a luta pois a garota não recuava...- O que quis dizer então?

**Sakura**: Se você não tivesse acabado com seu clã...o Sasuke-kun não buscaria por vingança e teria ficado...aqui comigo! –disse ela pausadamente, meio rouca enquanto atacava o Copy Ninja, o qual ficou um pouco sem reação com as palavras da Kunoichi, se distraindo e acabando por tomar um golpe em cheio bem no estômago, dando um salto para trás com um gemido fraco de dor, voltando a fita-la...

**Itachi**: Então, você...é apaixonada pelo meu irmãozinho é? Interessante...mas isso foi a três anos, não acredito que o sentimento ainda continue...

**Sakura**: Quem é você para falar sobre sentimentos? –voltou a ataca-lo sem cessar os seus movimentos, nunca recuando, e usando toda sua força de punho, com algumas lágrimas rolando por seu rosto, para surpresa de seu adversário...- Por causa dessa maldita vingança, ele sempre esteve mais preocupado em ficar forte e nunca me notou...nunca! Sempre me rejeitou...sabe o que é ser rejeitada pela pessoa que ama?

Suas ultimas palavras, aquela pergunta que fez a ponto de estar gritando por seu alto nível de voz, deixou o assassino refletindo um pouco sobre aquilo que chamavam de sentimentos...já sentiu isso um dia, mas já tinha se esquecido de todo esse tipo de sensação e não sabia o que dizer naquele momento! Como as palavras daquela garota impertinente puderam deixa-lo pensativo daquele jeito? Estava tudo muito estranho...depois das palavras da garota, estava tão distraído que ninguém acreditaria que estava recebendo tão facilmente aqueles golpes simples de apenas uma Kunoichi que não tem medo de morrer...

**Itachi**: Culpa minha? Pode até ser...mas... –parou de falar, fitando-a intensamente...

Isso a assustou um pouco, fazendo-a parar de atacar, afastando-se para apenas observá-lo, ainda em posição de luta, com algumas Kunais entre os dedos...mas, num golpe repentino e inesperado, a jovem Kunoichi nem sentiu quando o Copy Ninja com quem estava a lutar se aproximou e num ataque realmente rápido, deu-lhe um soco no estômago! Pelo fato de estar totalmente esgotada de tanto lutar, não resistiu e desmaiou...mas...

Antes que chegasse ao chão, desmaiada, o Uchiha a segurou pela cintura, impedindo sua queda, pegando-a no colo e a observando desacordada no momento...

**Itachi**: Mas eu não sabia que meu irmão era tão idiota...ao ponto de... –parou um pouco de falar, tomando ar- ...rejeitar uma Kunoichi tão dedicada quanto você! –num movimento impensado pelo rapaz, selou os lábios doces da garota em seus braços com seus próprios lábios, dando-lhe um leve beijo que mais tarde não seria lembrado...

* * *

Acordou de repente...levantando-se num movimento rápido, como se tivesse acabado de acordar de algum tipo de pesadelo absurdo, mas não foi nada disso...apenas reflexo! 

Viu-se então, deitada em sua cama, logo após reconhecer o local onde se encontrava: seu quarto! Percebeu a janela aberta, sentindo aquele leve vento que por ali entrava no local...olhou para seu próprio corpo, sentado ali naquela cama, e viu-se coberta por faixas e curativos...inclusive um pequeno band-aid em seu rosto...então, não foi um sonho...

**Sakura**: Eu realmente...enfrentei Itachi! –disse ela de cabeça um tanto baixa, de olhos arregalados e não acreditando que ainda estava viva mesmo depois de tê-lo enfrentado, afinal...

Percorreu, mais uma vez, o quarto com os olhos...mas parou sua atenção para um pequeno envelope fechado que se encontrava na mesinha ao lado de sua cama! Pegou o envelope, e lentamente o abriu, com um pouco de curiosidade para saber o que era aquilo afinal...pegou o papel que estava dentro do envelope vermelho e começou a ler...aquilo só podia ser piada!...

_"Domo, Kunoichi Sakura!_

_Se está lendo essa carta...então já deve estar em casa! Nossa luta foi bem intensa, e devo dizer que é bem atrevida...mas você tem a mesma falha idiota de meu irmão, também idiota! Ele nunca irá me vencer enquanto não parar de pensar apenas no futuro de uma luta que possa talvez nunca ocorrer, ao invés de pensar melhor no presente ao seu redor...e esse é seu erro...Está tão concentrada no meu irmãozinho, que não pensa direito durante uma luta e sempre acaba por ser a pior entre as Kunoichi...Já parou para pensar nisso?_

_O que estou querendo dizer é: pare de pensar nos outros e pense mais em você...quem sabe assim você fica mais forte e podemos até mesmo terminar a nossa pequena luta! Pense em minha "proposta"...pois gostei de lutar com você...pode não ser forte como muitas Kunoichi que já matei, mas é determinada e nunca recua...isso é o básico para ser um bom Ninja!_

_Uchiha Itachi_

_PS: Não pensei que...uma simples Kunoichi como você, tão fraca e até mesmo inútil, pudesse despertar tanto interesse em mim, principalmente para uma luta...alias, já havia lhe visto meio que de relance, mas nunca tinha percebido: sabia que fica linda toda nervosa? Meu irmão é mesmo um tolo por Ter te rejeitado...que grande idiota!"_

A garota não estava a acreditar naquilo...então toda aquela luta realmente aconteceu e...espere! Itachi a poupou? Isso não era do feitio dele, pelo menos pelo pouco que o conhecia, não parecia que ele era de poupar alguém...

Voltou seus pensamentos mais uma vez para aquele "PS" contido na carta que lhe havia deixado...ele a achava linda nervosa enquanto lutava? Sentiu seu rosto, lentamente, corar com aquelas palavras do rapaz que era bem mais velho que ela, ficou de boca aberta, cobrindo a mesma com a mão, ainda sem acreditar nisso...

**Sakura**: Itachi...você...

Sim, aquilo só podia ser piada...e das piores!

_Continua..._

* * *

**Domo minna-san! o/ E então, o que acharam? Devo dizer, sinceramente... está muito estranho! Afinal, essa fic, como acho que deu para notar, é Sakura+Itachi...por incrivel que pareça! u.u''**

**Sei que é algo idiota...pois não tem nada a ver, mas, sinceramente, eu adoro fazer novas experiencias...e achei que esse casal seria uma boa experiencia, afinal é algo bem estranho e eu simplesmente amo coisas estranhas...XD**

**De qualquer maneira, é só um teste...tenho muitas idéias para essa fic, mas que serão apenas colocadas em capitulos caso pelo menos alguém esteja interessado em saber como essa história vai se desenrolar...u.uv**

**Então, se ninguem se interessar, eu apenas deleto né...n.n'' Sim, meu casal preferido do anime continua sendo Sasu+Saku, mas é sempre bom experimenttar algo novo...e REALMENTE novo, pois acho que essa é a primeira (e com certeza única e última) fic Saku+Ita que vai existir na história das fics desse anime...T.T mas tudo bem né...me dêem sua opinião, para ver se eu continuo mesmo com a fic ou não...e se quiserem...sugestões são bem vindas, avisando que a personalidade do Itachi-kun(gostoso XD) vai mudar muito por aqui...sabe o que o amor faz conosco né...huahuahuahuahua**

**Beijos...Yami! R&R PLEASE!**


	2. Me poupe Uchiha!

**Será que dá certo?**

**Capitulo 2: Me poupe Uchiha!**

Estava de frente para seu espelho, se arrumando...se ficasse mais alguns minutos sequer deitada naquela cama, ficaria louca de vez! Logo vestiu sua atual roupa que usava nos treinos com Kakashi-sensei e Naruto...usava luvas pretas nas mãos, meio dedo, com detalhes em rosa e prata; um pequeno short preto, com uma corrente prata na cintura descendo até metade de uma das coxas da perna, onde prende algumas shurikens; botas pretas até um pouco acima do tornozelo, com um zíper pratiado do lado direito; uma blusinha preta com a alça presa no pescoço, deixando os ombros livres, com o desenho rosa de uma flor de cerejeira no meio(entre os seios) contendo a palavra "Sakura" em Kanji escrita de preto no meio da flor, e a blusinha acaba mais abaixo do short, como se fosse uma roupa só...

Ficou a se olhar um tempo com aquela roupa...parecia pensativa, mas logo teve sua atenção voltada para o relógio...se não se apressasse chegaria atrasada no treino, isso não podia permitir! Penteou seus cabelos, que ainda eram curtos mas em corte que atrás é mais curto e vai ficando maior até chegar no ultimo fio da franja, e amarrou sua faixa de Ninja na cabeça como sempre e pegou seu porta-kunai(uma pequena bolsa preta, com detalhes rosas, como uma pouchete onde guardava suas Kunais, e é amarrada, colocada, na coxa esquerda da perna), sua espada, amarrando-a na cintura junto ao cinto e partiu dali...nem ao menos comeu direito, não queria se atrasar mesmo...tinha a impressão de que algo iria acontecer quando chegasse ao local de treinamento...

Foi correndo o máximo que pôde até a ponte, mas não usou toda sua energia nisso pois ainda sentia seus ferimentos daquela luta doerem um pouco...alias, aquela luta...foi aí que se lembrou da carta que Itachi havia deixado para ela em seu quarto! Aquelas palavras, nem parecia o grande Copy Ninja...o assassino de sangue frio que aniquilou seu próprio clã...nem parecia ser...Itachi!

**Sakura**: O que você está querendo Itachi? –sussurrou ela para si mesma, parando de correr e com a cabeça baixa pensativa, fitando o chão ao seus pés...nem percebeu aonde ia, até que acordou de seus devaneios com o chamado de...

**Naruto**: SAKURA-CHAN! Está atrasada... –disse o garoto de feições infantis...fitando-a intrigado...ele se encontrava ao lado de Kakashi-sensei...deveria estar mesmo muito atrasada, pois até Kakashi já tinha chegado no local de treino!

**Sakura**: Ah, sim...me desculpem por isso! Ohayou... –disse ela, já se aproximando do grupo sorrindo...

**Naruto**: Vai ver é por causa de ontem...afinal, ontem lutamos para valer...muito mesmo, ficamos desde o final da tarde até de madrugada lutando contra a AKATSUKI! Aqueles malditos... –disse ele meio desanimado ao se lembrar de toda aquela luta, que foi extremamente cansativa, da noite anterior...

**Sakura**: Ah claro, a luta... –abaixou a cabeça, pensativa, pois em sua mente agora vinham cenas de sua luta contra o Uchiha... ainda estava confusa, pois ele havia poupado-a, algo totalmente sem lógica!

**Kakashi**: Deixando esse assunto de lado...Sakura, como se atrasou, será realmente a ultima de toda Konoha a saber da novidade...

**Sakura**: Novidade? Que novidade? –levantou seus olhos para aqueles que a encaravam sorrindo...

**Kakashi**: Sim...olhe só quem voltou! –o sensei e o outro garoto ao seu lado se afastaram de vagar, dando passagem aos olhos da jovem para poder ver aquele que se encontrava ali atrás, apenas esperando-a chegar...

**Sakura**: Sasuke? Você...voltou... –disse ela em sussurros, observando-o de boca aberta...não podia acreditar que ele havia voltado... isso significa que Itachi estava morto? Mas...ele disse que queria terminar aquela luta...mas será mesmo que...?

**Sasuke**: Olá Sakura...vejo que...mudou bastante! –disse ele, sorrindo para ela e fitando-a, ao mesmo tempo que observava cada curva perfeita do corpo da jovem...sim, ela tinha crescido e muito!- A não ser pelo cabelo...deveria tê-lo deixado comprido... –disse sarcástico...

A jovem cerrou o punho, o olhando com um pouco de raiva, logo de maneira fria, rebatendo...

**Sakura**: Ora, Sasuke...pensei que tivesse morrido como todos diziam...afinal, completou sua vingança? Espero que sim, já que voltou né...pois se não, pode ir embora pois essa sua obsessão por vingança só nos trás problemas...me poupe Uchiha! –disse ela, de maneira fria e sarcástica...o jovem sentiu uma pontada no peito, como se tivesse sido atingido por uma kunai bem afiada bem no coração...os outros dois ali presentes, Kakashi e Naruto, apenas ouviam e observavam tudo de olhos arregalados e confusos, pois pensaram que ela ficaria...errr...feliz?

**Sasuke**: Hmmm...vejo que não sentiu minha falta, isso é bom...pois já não basta dezenas de garotas idiotas atrás de mim, pelo menos você se tocou e saiu do meu pé...isso mostra que sabe pensar! De qualquer maneira, não, não completei minha vingança ainda, para sua infelicidade... –disse ele, tentando ser frio, mas estava é triste pelas palavras da jovem a si...

**Sakura**: Então ainda não lutou contra Itachi? Que bom para ele...pois pelo menos ele não perde tempo lutando contra um fraco como você, que nem chega ao seu nível... –virou o rosto, parecendo despreocupada...estava impressionada com si mesma, não sabia de onde toda aquela raiva estava brotando...mas não se sentia mal, era como se estivesse desabafando de vez, como se aquilo fosse um peso tirado de seus ombros...estava era aliviada!

**Sasuke**: Como ousa hein Sakura? Até outro dia você vivia me seguindo e agora tá toda nervosinha é? Realmente, você é estranha... bobona! –disse ele seguido de uma risada sarcástica...mas logo parou de rir quando notou o olhar frio, de dar medo, da garota sendo lançado contra si...

**Sakura**: Até ontem não...até três anos atrás! Eu te amava muito, mas você só me rejeitou, só me esculachou... por isso cansei de pensar em você! Dediquei-me mais aos treinos e agora estou, digamos, forte até certo ponto...para a sua informação, eu ainda pensava que te amava, mas depois de agora que o reencontrei, percebi que eu não queria esse momento para ficar com você... e sim para desabafar contra você...é apenas um moleque metido, que se acha o melhor só porque tem o Sharingan, idiota ao ponto de ficar atrás de uma vingança tola...sinceramente, você é idiota! Agora percebo...um dia te amei, mas agora...nem quero mais pensar nessa condição lamentável!

Todos ali presentes estavam de boca aberta...Naruto parecia assustado com o olhar frio da garota, Kakashi-sensei estava é admirado pela sinceridade e tranqüilidade de sua aluna, estava é orgulhoso...e Sasuke...bem, Sasuke estava paralisado, não sabia como argumentar, estava sem palavras, pela primeira vez na vida, e aquilo lhe trazia mais pontadas no peito...justo agora... justo agora que descobrira que...a amava...já não era mais recíproco!

**Kakashi**: Bom, deixemos isso de lado...Sasuke apenas voltou pois ouvir falar da luta que vocês tiveram ontem contra AKATSUKI e pensou que assim seria mais fácil de achar Itachi... –disse ele, mas ao falar o nome do outro Uchiha, a garota ficou pensativa, chamando a atenção de Sasuke...- Mas então, vamos treinar certo?

**Naruto**: OBA! Treinamento...Oba, oba...vamos Ter uma boa missão hein Kakashi-sensei? Hein? Hein? –começou a gritar animado...

**Kakashi**: Calma, calma Naruto...não teremos missão nenhuma! Apenas lutas entre nós...creio que Sasuke também vai querer participar...pois bem, selecionarei vocês um por um e veremos quem me vence em menos tempo!

Todos sorriram e foram até um campo aberto que havia ali perto...Sakura começou a pensar que, se não conseguisse nem vencer Kakashi-sensei, nunca teria chances numa revanche contra Uchiha Itachi, o Copy Ninja...sem contar que ele ainda tinha o Sharingan, seria mesmo muito difícil essa luta! Mas estava determinada...por algum motivo queria muito aquela luta contra o Ninja...se lembrava das palavras dele naquela carta e começou a corar...talvez, quisesse apenas pelo menos...vê-lo mais uma vez! Mas seria possível que ela...?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Kakashi, que avisava a todos que haviam chegado ao local do treino...estava alegre pois poderia treinar e, quem sabe, seria uma pequena ajuda para seu novo treinamento...treinamento dedicado a ser mais forte, apenas para vence-lo...

**Kakashi**: Vejamos...o primeiro a lutar comigo será Sasuke...veremos se está mais forte! –Sasuke, por sua vez, apenas deu um sorriso malvado, como se dissesse que iria acabar com ele...- E, alias...Sakura, você não poderá lutar...o médico disse que, por causa de seus ferimentos de ontem, está proibida de lutar para não piorar sua situação... –disse ele sério...

**Sakura**: COMO É QUE É? Quer dizer que só poderei ficar olhando vocês treinando? Nem pensar...só porque eu quero muito treinar para ficar forte, para que eu possa vencer Itachi! –disse ela, mas logo voltando seus olhos para todos que a olhava confusa... aquelas ultimas palavras saíram sem querer...maldição!

**Naruto**: Vencer Itachi? Tá loca tá?

**Sakura**: Ora Naruto... –começou dando um cascudo no loiro- Ontem eu senti a presença dele e fui atrás...por fim acabamos por lutarmos...

**Sasuke**: Pare de mentir Sakura...ele não te pouparia! –disse ele sarcástico, rezando por dentro para que aquilo fosse mesmo mentira...

**Sakura**: Eu NUNCA mentiria sobre isso...estou dizendo a verdade! Eu so estou viva, porque ele me poupou...e só fez isso porque... eu sou muito fraca, não sou nem digna de morrer pelas mãos dele...e ele disse que, quando eu ficasse mais forte, iríamos lutar novamente! –disse ela séria, deixando todos de boca aberta...

**Naruto**: Por isso que seus ferimentos eram meio letais...

**Kakashi**: Olha, eu não estava presente na luta na floresta, pois estava ajudando a proteger a Vila do lado de dentro, então não sei se o que diz é verdade já que ninguém a viu lutar...mas não estou dizendo que seja mentira! De qualquer forma, ordens médicas são ordens médicas, não vai treinar e pronto...

**Sakura**: DROGA! –gritou ela, nervosa, correndo para dentro do bosque que havia ali perto, adentrando no mesmo e sumindo dentre aquela vegetação densa...

Ao vê-la se distanciar, Naruto decidiu segui-la, deixando os outros dois ali apenas treinando entre si...entrou também naquele bosque, seguindo o chackra da garota...até encontra-la sentada de frente para um pequeno rio de águas claras...ia se aproximar, mas preferiu não faze-lo quando ouviu a outra voz fria e assustadora que ecoou pelo local...

**oOo**

**Itachi**: Ora, ora...Sakurinha! –disse ele, que se encontrava sentado na árvore ao lado da jovem, a qual se levantou rapidamente e o fitou surpresa...

**Sakura**: Itachi...você...? Escute, vamos lutar agora...

O jovem a olhou curioso, descendo da árvore e ficando frente a frente com a Kunoichi, a qual deu um passo para trás, meio hesitante...

**Itachi**: Escute Sakura...você ainda é fraca para poder lutar de igual para igual comigo, e você sabe disso! Sinceramente, não quero machuca-la pois sei que se treinar mais será alguém digna de lutar contra mim e meu Sharingan...enquanto isso não acontece, contente-se em apenas me pegar observando-a de vez em quando! –disse ele calmo, ainda fitando-a intensamente...

**Sakura**: O que? Me observando...? –mal terminou de falar, pois sentiu as mãos do jovem a sua frente envoltas de sua cintura, puxando-a com tudo para perto de seu corpo...

**Naruto**: "Sakura!" –pensou ele sem saber o que viria no futuro...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Oiew gente...como recebi boas reviews positivas, decidi continuar a fic né...e aqui está o segundo capitulo e desculpem a demora para aqueles que leram! n.n'' É que eu tomei essa semana para terminar minha fic de beyblade que eu estava escrevendo, e como terminei, enfim, vim aqui atualizar essa...XP Espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo e logo vem outro...só não sei exatamente quando tá...pode demorar um pouco, mas nem tanto! o.ov**

**Reviews**

**June**: Oiew...obrigada pela review e que bom que está gostando...\o\ espero que continue acompanhando a fic e espero mais "visitas" suas...n.n Beijos!

**Karol Himura**: Realmente... idiota talvez não, mas estranho não deixa de ser né...XD Apesar de eu gostar muito do Sasuke, ele merece essa liçãozinha...XP espero que esteja gostando hein! Beijos...

**Andréia**: Olá...é sim, adoro experimentar coisas novas em relação a casais amoros de fic desse tipo...que bom que está gostando, e aqui está o segundo capitulo, espero que tenha sido do agrado e espero que acompanhe a fic...e fique atenta, eu não gosto nada de enrolar com os fatos, por isso as vezes(muitas vezes) acabo por correr um pouco e ir rápida com os acontecimentos...n.n''...Beijos!

**Debizinha de Capricórnio**: Nhai, que bom que gostou...e sim, esse casal não é nada convencional, mas posso até dar um toque "Fluffy" nele...e, muitíssimo obrigada pelo elogio, que bom que gosta das minhas fics...e vê se aparece no msn pra gente conversar! \o\ Beijos...

**Kisara-chan**: Olá again...o/ que bom que está gostando dessa fic também! Fico feliz... e eu também AMO o casal Saku+Sasu, mas smepre bom experimentar algo novo né, para não acabar enjoando até certo ponto né...n.nb...e, sobre esses outros casais aí...sem lá, não pensei em nada do tipo mas quem sabe né...XD Espero que continue gostando e aompanhando a fic...e é verdade, nem sempre é bom traduzir as fic, muitas vezes fica pior ainda para ler(como é no meu caso, a maior negação para inglês que existe XD)...de qualquer maneira também fico feliz por acompanhar minhas fics de Beyblade...e, me passe seu msn se tiver? Assim podemos conversar melhor que tal! Espero que aceite...bom, beijos! lol

**Goddess-chan**: Que bom que esteja gostando...fico muito contente com isso e espero ver mais reviews por aqui! De qualquer jeito, sei lá...eu sei que o Itachi realmente é bem frio, mas aqui na fic eu tento mostrar como o gelo no coração dos mais frios tipos pode derreter apenas ao se apaixonar de verdade...então não sei se ele será muito frio nessa fic...a não ser que me dê alguma sugestão de ajuda para isso...xDDD Beijos!

**Uchiha Chii**: Bom, então aqui está...xDDD a fic Saku+Ita...só não sei se a história ficará de seu agrado, pois ainda sou novata em fics de Naruto para escrever, mas espero que goste...e, nossa, eu nem tento ler fics em inglês...do jeito que sou ruim... bom, espero quetenha gostado desse capitulo e quero dizer que adoro sua fic! Nhai... Beijos!

**Priscila Marvolo**: Oiew...é sim, em inglês eu já vi algumas mas como eu disse mais ali em cima milhões de vezes...nem tento ler! XDDD Melhorar meu Discurso? Como assim? o.O...bom, que bom que está gostando e o Itachi é meu tá...¬ ¬ tira os olhos! u.ú huahuahuahuahua estou brincando...a gente pode dividir...errr, onde tem uma faca para mim cortar ao meio? HuahuahuahAUhauaHAu...bom, espero que continue a acompanhar a fic...Beijinhos! o/

**Sakura Chan**: Bom, aqui está a continuação e logo vem mais...xDDD que bom que está gostando, quero vê-la mais por aqui...e coisas esquisitas ROX! XD e com certeza escreverei outras...amo escrever fics e quem sabe, algum dia possa me dar achance de ler uma fic sua? Beijos...n.n/

**Ayume-Chann**: Concordo com você...o Itachi é mesmo maravilhoso! \o\ huahuahua ah, desculpe...mas, digamos que eu tenha uma bela inspiração para romances Fluffy... e para Drama! Drama, drama, drama...adoro Drama, sinceramente...e desculpe se te fiz chorar em algumas das minhas fics, não foi intenção...T-T Mas não vivo sem um drama...mas ainda não sei se aqui vai ter, mas é bem provavel que sim viu, do jeito que eu sou...ah, e a Naruto Project tá funcionando de novo, vai lá baixar menina...XD Beijos e nos vemos no MSN! \o

**Nunes Angels**: Aqui está o capitulo...XD atualizaçao meio demorada, mas vou ver se não demoro mais...espero que goste e obrigada por ler a fic...Beijos!

**Kuny-Chan**: Yooooo...o/ Que bom vê-la por aqui...primeiro devo dizer que amo suas fics, são maravilhosas...e, segundo, muito obrigada pela Review...espero que goste desse capitulo também e que continue a acompanhar a fic hein...obrigada pelo elogio e você tem talento sim e muito...\o\ continue acompanhando...Beijos! (PS: I Love Saku+Sasu...xD)

**Camila**: Que bom que gostou...XDDD e nem eu tinha imaginado, mas as idéias vem e não me controlo...huahuahuahua espero que continue acompanhando e espero ver sua opinião sobre esse capitulo aqui também...Beijosss!

**Lele Lórien**: Olha, que bom que ficou empolgada com minha fic e espero que continue acompanhando, mandando opiniões e etc...gostei muito de sua review! Alias, eu nunca cheguei a imaginar esse casal, pelo contrário...sou TOTALMENTE a favor de Sakura+Sasuke...meu casal preferido de todo o anime...até que numa madrugada, antes de dormir, me veio em mente umas idéias de novo casal...e o que saiu? Sakura+Itachi... é a vida né...mas espero que goste mesmo assim...e como não consiguiria descansar enqaunto não colocasse essa idéia para fora, decidi colocar em fic, mais prático...XDDD Beijos! Lol

**Mikinha**: Oiew...nha, valew pela review e que bom que gostou...e espero que continue acompanhando hein! Sasu+Hina? Sei lá, não acho muito pravavel vindo de minha parte, pois sempre imaginei o Sasuke apenas com a Sakura...mas quem sabe né? Pode acontecer...afinal eu também nunca pensaria em Sakura+Itachi se não tivesse me vindo essa idéia maluca...vai entender! XD Mas se rolar, com certeza farei e dedicarei a você viu...já que você deu essa idéia, algo para se pensar...hehehe! Beijinhos...o/

**É isso aí...nossa, quantos comentários...bom, parece ser só...Gente, valew mesmo pelos comentários viu...o/ adorei cada um deles e espero a opinião de vocês sobre esse capitulo! E também sugestões...\o\**

**Beijos...Yami! R&R!**


	3. Isso é uma Declaração? Mais um confronto...

**Será que dá certo?**

**Capitulo 3: Isso é uma Declaração? Mais um confronto Uchiha! **

Mal a garota terminou de falar, pois sentiu as mãos do jovem a sua frente envoltas de sua cintura, puxando-a com tudo para perto de seu corpo...

**Naruto**: "Sakura!" –pensou ele, logo tendo seus olhos arregalados pela grande surpresa que levara...Itachi havia...

Não, não era um sonhos...coçou os olhos várias vezes, até chegou a se beliscar para ver se aquilo realmente não passava de um estranho sonho...mas não era! Realmente Itachi estava beijando-a...Beijando Sakura, sua companheira de time, seu antigo amor... estavam se beijando!

Ela saiu de seu transe de tamanha surpresa, logo interrompendo aquele beijo e dando um belo e forte tapa na face do Uchiha a sua frente...ele, por sua vez, apenas ficou surpreso, com seu olhar sereno, levando uma das mãos até a bochecha esquerda para massagea-la, sentindo-a quente pelo forte tapa que recebera...já o garoto que estava escondido ali, apenas observando tudo chocado, estava com uma enorme gota na cabeça, sem ao menos saber o que pensar...

**Sakura**: Como ousa me beijar assim? Quem disse que podia? Quem lhe deu permissão? –dizia ela, afastando-se um pouco do jovem a sua frente que a fitava perplexo e confuso...ao mesmo tempo ela corava cada vez mais, sentindo seu coração bater cada vez mais forte...mas, ela não entendia o porque...será que...

**Itachi**: Como se eu precisasse de permissão para qualquer coisa...Eu quis te beijar, e daí? –dizia ele calmo, ainda massageando a bochecha que começava a ficar menos vermelha...

**Sakura**: Ora seu...mas eu não lhe permiti isso, então não tinha o mínimo direito de fazer isso... –continuava ela, corando cada vez mais e sentindo seu coração acelerar...

**Itachi**: Culpa sua...não posso fazer nada se você me fez apaixonar-me por você! –disse ele calmo, com os olhos fechados e colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça...

A garota sentiu sua face corar violentamente com o que ele disse...será que era verdade? Mas...não podia ser, era algo sem nexo algum...ele só podia estar brincando! Lentamente baixou a guarda, observando-o surpresa e de olhos arregalados, ainda tendo dificuldades de processar aquelas palavras em sua mente de Kunoichi...

Naruto, por sua vez, levou um tremendo susto com o que ouvira vindo da boca do assassino...só podia ser mentira! Logo tratou de se afastar do local, correndo entre as árvores e indo em direção até o local onde se encontrava seus companheiros de treino Ninja...

**oOo**

Logo chegou ao local, no qual encontrou um Sasuke caído no chão de guarda baixa e um Kakashi repreendendo-o por sua alta confiança, que o fazia ainda fraco...aproximou-se deles rapidamente com velocidade a mil, desesperado...

**Naruto**: SASUKE! KAKASHI-SENSEI! –gritava ele, assustando os outros dois...os quais o olharam confusos e tampando os ouvidos com as mãos...

**Sasuke**: Naruto no baka... o que foi? Para de gritar pô... –disse ele nervoso ao loiro...

**Naruto**: Mas...mas...

**Kakashi**: Acalme-se Naruto...agora diga o que aconteceu... –disse ele, tentando acalmar seu aluno que parecia visivelmente desesperado...

**Naruto**: Certo... –tomou ar e se acalmou...- Vou contar tudo para vocês...

**oOo**

Ele se encontrava ali...confuso, perplexo, com raiva, com receio e, acima de tudo, estava assustado e triste! Eles estavam ali como Naruto havia contado...pelo que o loiro havia lhe dito, ele presenciou Itachi beijando-a e depois...declarando-se para a jovem! Quando ele escutou não pôde acreditar, não acreditou nem que Sakura e seu irmão estavam frente a frente, mas não conseguiu conter o desespero e agora estava ali, observando-os escondido, com chackra imperceptível a todos e de olhos arregalados, ouvindo com atenção as palavras ditas pelos dois ali...

**Sakura**: O que quer dizer com isso? –disse ela, finalmente voltando de seu transe de surpresa depois de um bom tempo...

**Itachi**: Você é meio bobinha sabe... –disse ele meio sarcástico, parando para fita-la com um olhar doce e sedutor, fazendo-a corar da cabeça aos pés... –Depois daquela nossa luta, digamos que passei a reparar em você...dedicada, forte, ágil e...muito bonita, principalmente brava!

Ela apenas corava a cada palavra dele dita a si...estava em completo silêncio, mergulhada naqueles penetrantes olhos que lhe fitavam intensamente e de forma sedutora e sensual...

**Sakura**: Mas...Itachi...

**Itachi**: Pelo que eu vi, seu amor pelo meu irmãozinho se foi a um bom tempo...porque...porque não resolve me dar uma chance? –disse ele se aproximando vagarosamente da jovem, a qual não se movia ainda surpresa e super corada...

**Sakura**: Te dar uma chance...? –sussurrou...- "Droga Sakura, diga logo um bom Não! Você não ama o Itachi, vocês lutaram apenas uma vez e agora sua meta é derrota-lo...porque não diz logo que não? Não importa que você tenha sonhado com ele a noite inteira, não importa que tenha pensado apenas nele, não importa que tenha gostado de beija-lo, não importa que esteja corando e não importa que seu coração esteja acelerado...você não sente nada por ele! Nada...não pode sentir, simplesmente não pode..." –pensava ela repreendendo a si mesma...

**Itachi**: Uma única chance...porque estou disposto a mudar...por você, Sakura! –terminou ele, com um sorriso sedutor na face, enquanto a abraçava e beijava seu pescoço...

Sasuke, que ainda se encontrava entre as árvores apenas observando e escutando tudo com atenção, agora tinha o punho cerrado e sentia um tremendo ódio lhe invadir...estava fazendo um grande esforço, um imenso esforço para não sair dali e matar seu irmão naquele mesmo momento...como ele ousava tocar em _sua_ Sakura? Aquilo era imperdoável...

A Kunoichi, por sua vez, estava com os olhos fechados apenas sentindo aqueles ardentes beijos em volta de todo seu pescoço... mas, num simples ato de desistência, abriu um pouco os olhos dando em seguida um leve suspiro de prazer, levando seus braços ao redor do pescoço do jovem que lhe beijava e acariciando os cabelos do mesmo com as mãos, lentamente...

**Sakura**: Eu te dou uma chance, Itachi...porque...Koishiteru! –apenas sussurrou no ouvido do jovem, fazendo-o se arrepiar um pouco e cessar por um momento suas caricias, sussurrando nos ouvidos na jovem um simples "Eu também!", voltando a causar suspiros de prazer na mesma, ousando colocar suas mãos por debaixo das vestes da garota acariciando suas costas e um de seus seios, beijando-lhe mais ardentemente o pescoço enquanto sentia o leve massagear das mãos de sua amada em seus cabelos...

O outro Uchiha, que conseguiu ouvir tudo e via tudo também atentamente estava completamente pasmo...sentia dores terríveis por todo seu corpo só de estar presenciando aquilo...então, depois de tudo...finalmente perdeu SUA Sakura!

Rapidamente se dirigiu para a saída daquele bosque, sentindo uma lágrima solitária escorrer por seu rosto levemente...ao chegar na saída daquele bosque, tinha novamente o punho serrado e, devido ao ódio que sentia naquele instante, nem pôde perceber quando ativou seu Sharingan...

**Sasuke**: Itachi...seu maldito! Primeiro me tira a minha família... e agora...rouba-me minha paixão! Essa eu não perdôo...eu te mato de qualquer jeito, Itachi! –sussurrou ele para si mesmo, enquanto serrava mais e mais o punho sentindo todo aquele ódio lhe subir para a cabeça, tomando todo seu coração...

Aquilo sim...era algo...Imperdoável!

_Continua..._

* * *

**Oiew gente...desculpem a demora pela atualização! Mas é que ascoisas andam meio apertadinhas aqui...**

**Estou tento bastante trabalho pois estou cheia de lição de escola para fazer(sétima série é uma merda...¬.¬''), estou fazendo o novo template do meu blog que está dando um belo e grande trabalho, resolvendo uns problemas pessoais, sem contar que estou com uma idéia que não me sai da cabeça...nem que eu grite por favor, essa idéia não vai embora! Essa idéia é justamente uma U.A de Saku+Sasu que eu já estava planejando fazer antes dessa fic, e já fiz até o epilogo dessa U.A, mas só vou começar a escreve-la depois de terminar essa fic aqui...n.n''**

**Sem contar com a minha amiga...¬.¬ Ela me propôs, digamos, um "desafio": escreverum romance de Love Hina, Mutsumi+Keitaro, num total de 5 capitulos...vai entender! Então tenho muito no que pensar, mas claro que não vou me esquecer dessa fic...**

**Ah, capitulo um tanto pequeno esse, mas tudo bem...o próximo creio eu que será maior...ah sim, sobre esse meio final aí...já digo que não haverá Hentai nessa fic, também porque não tenho coragem para escrever uma Hentai...XDDD e que esse pouco que teve aí, da parte do Itachi, provavelmente deverá ser o único em toda a fic...que não vai demorar a acabar, acho que no cap. 5 ela acaba! XP**

**Reviews**

**Goddess Chan**: Oiew...que bom vê-la novamente aqui, fico feliz que esteja realmente gostando da fic...ah, desculpe pela demora mas aqui já está a atualização, espero que goste desse cap. também...Beijinhos! o/

**Kuny Chan**: Huahuahua é, você demora mesmo um pouco para atualizar suas fic...mas esse capitulo aí não foi rápido não! É impressão sua mesmo...o.O afinal, estou é enrolando um pouco com essa fic não sei porque...XDDD Mas fico contente mesmo em saber que gostou da fic...pode até ser uma pena o estado do Sasuke-kun, maspense bem...ele merecia mesmo uma bela lição e conseguiu uma bem maior nesse terceiro cap...huahuahua como sou malvada! XPPP Beijos...\o/

**Kunoichi Chan**: Que bom que gostou...espero que goste desse capitulo também, e claro, um casal novo sempre é interessante XDDD huhuhu...Beijos para você...n.n

**Uchiha Chii**: Que bom que continua gostando...\o\ fico masi alegre ainda com todas essas reviews fofas...ah, tá rox? OBA! \o/ Espero que esteja mesmo...o.o'' essa é a intenção...xDDD Mas então...esse capitulo matou sua curiosidade? huahuahua espero que tenha curtido e que continue a acompanhar sua fic...Beijos! lol

**Kisara Chan**: Que bom que continua curtindo a fic, não sabeo quanto isso me deixa satisfeita...agora, quanto a estar fazendo muito sucesso...o.O bem, é algo realmente novo né, isso eu adimito, mas nem todo mundo gosta de variações por isso muita gente não lê a fic, mas tudo bem...também AMO Saku+Sasu, mas sinceramente eu cansei um pouco de ver o Sasuke esculachando a coitadinha da Sakura-chan no anime, então ele merece uma baita lição...huhuhuhuhu (risada maléfica)! Ah, e claro que vou continuar...com tantas reviews assim, maravilhosas, me encorajando a isso, vou continua-la sim...\o\ e desculpe a demora, vou ver se posto o próximo capitulo ainda essa semana, antes da segunda feira...n.n'' E já te add no msn viu...o/ Beijos!

**Sakura Chan**: Que bom que está curtindo também...\o\ (pulando de suprema alegria)... nha, uma fã...que coisa fofa! Mas não é pra tanto vai...u.u'' Mas continue acompanhando que logo a fic acaba...n.n Nhaaa...escreve uma fic sim, eu era que nem você...não tinha, tipo, "coragem" para escrever uma fic até que tentei a sorte fazendo minha primeira fanfic, de Beyblade, e acabei por receber reviews das quais gostei bastante...então as idéias foram surgindo e agora aqui estou, escrevendo cada vez mais fanfics! XP Vamos lá...o/ escreve sim e serei uma das primeiras pessoas a ler...claro, se for de um anime que eu conheço...XDDD Pois é, mas acabei a outra fic sim e já estou planejando as minhas duas próximas fics...como sou apressada não?.! Mas tudo bem...huahuahua apesar de que essa também já está acabando e, como disse ali em cima, estou tendo muita coisa pra fazer o que me deixa um pouco afastada aqui da fic...u.u'' Mas, anyways, me matar? Ora, eu não morro de novo...afinal, vampiros sanguinários de minha espécie são completamente imortais...huhuhuhu mas cá está atualização...Beijosss...

**Fláviz**: Oiew...que bom que gostou e obrigada pelo elogio...(corada)!Itachi pervertido? o.O huahuahuahuahua essa seria bem engraçada, mas acho que não saberia trabalhar com isso...apesar de que eu esquentei bastante as coisas entre ele e a Sakura no final desse capitulo, mas a única coisa desse gênero na fic, não pretendo...hmmm, colocar mais nao, sem contar que a fic já está acabando mesmo... e aqui está a continuação né, logo vem mais...o/ EU? Safadinha? (sarcástica) que nada, só adoro deixar os leitores chupando o dedo, só na curiosidade...afinal eu sou malvada...mwahahahahahahahaha (risada maléfica)...cof cof cof...u.u''! XDDD Beijos e espero que continue acompanhando...\o/

**Bom gente, é isso aí...Reviews respondidas e novo capitulo já postado, espero que tenham gostado e quero reviews hein...vou ver se logo arranjo um belo tempinho para fazer mais um capitulo...o/**

**Beijos...Yami! R&R hein...XDDD**


	4. É Imperdoável! A luta pelo coração da fl...

**Será que dá certo?**

**Capitulo 4: É Imperdoável! A luta pelo coração da flor começa!**

Sentiu um leve arrepio gelado percorrer todo seu corpo, o que fez com que ela abrisse lentamente os olhos, acordando de um longo sono que estava tendo...levantou um pouco o corpo, ficando sentada na cama! Percorreu os olhos pelo local, estava em seu quarto com certeza, notando que estava completamente despida coberta por apenas um leve lençol branco...

Olhou para a janela, a qual estava aberta, de onde vinha uma pequena brisa gelada que adentrava por todo o local...finalmente olhou para seu lado na cama, corando levemente ao se lembrar do que havia acontecido...

**oOo Flash Back oOo**

Estavam ali, no meio do bosque, se beijando ardentemente...o garoto Uchiha, por sua vez, apenas ia deixando suas caricias no copo da jovem mais ousadas a cada minuto que se passava, proporcionando apenas leves e duradouros gemidos na Kunoichi...

Por alguma estranha razão, assim achava Sakura, o garoto parou com os beijos e caricias, voltando seu olhar para o céu...ela apenas pôde ouvir um leve sussurro do jovem dizendo que ia chover, antes de se sentir sendo carregada no colo rapidamente até um local coberto! Talvez o jovem sabia que os pais dela haviam viajado naquela tarde, por isso a levou direto para casa, adentrando pela janela do quarto da jovem...onde mais altas coisas rolaram!

**oOo Fim do Flash Back oOo**

Ele estava ali, deitado ao seu lado na mesma situação que a sua, dormindo como um anjo...parecia tão calmo e sereno! Levemente levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto dele, afastando alguns fios de seu longo cabelo, agora solto, que caiam sobre o rosto do Copy Ninja...como aquele Ninja tão lindo podia ser um assassino tão temido? Era essa a pergunta que ecoava na mente de Sakura, enquanto alisava o rosto dele com as costas da mão...

Retirou o braço do ninja que enlaçava sua cintura e se preparou para levantar...já de pé, de frente para a janela de seu quarto, observando a chuva que lá fora caía naquela noite! Rapidamente fechou a janela, assim que notou o frio vento que havia ali... dirigiu-se para o banheiro, para tomar um bom banho, logo terminando-o e voltando para cama, pois ainda estava com sono!

**oOo**

Logo acordou com uma leve brisa...será que vinha da janela? Mas ela a tinha fechado na noite anterior...de qualquer maneira abriu seus olhos lentamente, notando que seu "companheiro" não estava mais ali e a janela estava aberta! Então ele deve Ter ido embora pela janela...certo? Era a única explicação! Deu um suspiro, logo se levantando para fechar novamente aquela bendita janela...foi quando notou um pequeno envelope branco do lado de sua cama e, sem ao menos esperar um minuto, pegou-o lendo em pensamento, sentindo um sorriso brotar dentre seus lábios...

"_Ohayou Sakura-chan! _

_Se está lendo isso é porque já deve Ter acordado de seu sono...alias, sabia que você é mais linda ainda dormindo? Parece um anjo descansando... Ah sim, desculpe-me por sair sem lhe dar um simples tchau, é que recebi, de repente, um chamado de uma certa pessoa...um chamado bem interessante, o qual não pude deixar de responder! Decidi não te acordar, para não incomodar...espero que me perdoe! E, devo dizer, adorei o nosso momento a sós e, como eu disse, estou disposto a mudar por você...Koishiteru!_

_Uchiha Itachi"_

Sentiu seu rosto corar violentamente com as palavras de seu amado escritas naquele simples pedaço de papel...depois de tanto tempo sendo rejeitada pela pessoa que amava, finalmente encontrou alguém com quem compartilhar seus sentimentos atuais... e isso a fazia realmente contente! Desviou sua atenção para o relógio, dando um pulo da cama...

**Sakura**: Ai Meu Deus! Eu vou me atrasar para o treino do Kakashi-sensei de novo...ah não! –se levantou rapidamente, arrumou seu quarto e logo já estava vestida com sua atual roupa de treino...

Corria pelas ruas de Konoha, indo até o local de treinamento de sua equipe, mas sentia-se desconfortável com algo! Enquanto corria até o treino, pôde perceber alguns olhares estranhos para ela...alguns olhavam-na em reprovação, outros(na maioria garotos de sua idade) olhavam-na com um pouco de tristeza, dos quais pôde ouvir alguns comentários do tipo: "Uma garota tão bonita!", "Não dá para acreditar nisso", "Porque justo ele?.! Não podia ser eu? Nhaaaa", que a deixaram bastante confusa sobre o caso...mas começou a ficar aflita, será que a notícia já tinha vazado? Isso só podia ser obra de...

**Sakura**: NARUTO! –gritou ela, visivelmente irritada, enquanto acabava de chegar ao local de treino e se dirigia para o loiro, agora assustado...

**Naruto**: Algum...algum problema...Sakura-chan? –perguntou ele totalmente assustado, enquanto a observava se aproximar...

**Sakura**: Você estava me espiando ontem no bosque...NÃO ESTAVA? –disse ela, mais brava que o normal, apertando o braço do amigo...

**Naruto**: Ano San, ano San...calma, calma! Eu segui você no bosque porque fiquei preocupado com o que você disse...mas eu não imaginava que você e o Itachi estavam... –não terminou de falar, pois sentiu um imenso tapa na cara...

**Sakura**: Isso não era da sua conta...e ainda...PRECISAVA ESPALHAR PARA TODO MUNDO DA VILA? Agora estão todos comentando...eu vindo para cá, apenas pude escutar vários comentários sobre isso! Como se atreve?.! BAKA! –gritou ela, logo tampando o rosto com as mãos, impedindo que lágrimas depura raiva escorresse pelo seu rosto...

**Naruto**: Ano San, calma Sakura-chan! Eu não fiz por mal, e eu não contei para mais ninguém além do Kakashi-sensei e Sasuke-baka! –disse ele, tentando acalmar a amiga, enquanto massageava o rosto...

**Kakashi**: Enquanto nós conversávamos aqui, alguém pode Ter escutado e deve Ter espalhado pela vila...não se preocupe tanto! E, quanto aos comentários, bem...é algo estranho, afinal! Ninguém nunca iria imaginar que você, aquela que sempre amou Sasuke, como todos sabem, iria um dia Ter alguma coisa com o irmão dele, ainda mais sendo quem ele é, um assassino! –disse o sensei, com uma das mãos sobre o ombro da jovem, acalmando-a, enquanto falava sério...

**Sakura**: Está bem...Matte! O Sasuke já sabe? –se mostrou apavorada...

**Kakashi**: Sabe sim, porque? –confuso...

**Sakura**: Onde ele está? –estava aflita e nervosa...mas com o que?

**Naruto**: Ele disse que tinha algo importante para resolver naquele mesmo bosque onde vi você com o Itachi! –disse ele calma, com uma das mãos coçando a cabeça em sinal de que estava confuso...

**Sakura**: "Essa não..." –pensou ele, sentindo o terror lhe invadir a mente e o coração...estaria pensando o certo!.? Sem ao menos pedir permissão ao sensei e sem dar mínimas explicações ao seu colega de equipe, saiu correndo dali adentrando rapidamente no bosque, enquanto se lembrava de certas palavras de Itachi naquela carta...

_Ah sim, desculpe-me por sair sem lhe dar um simples tchau, é que recebi, de repente, um chamado de uma certa pessoa...um chamado bem interessante, o qual não pude deixar de responder!_

**Sakura**: Não pode ser...não! –sussurrou ela enquanto corria pelo bosque, seguindo a presença de certos dois chackras que conhecia muito bem...

**oOo**

No centro daquele bosque, justamente onde Sasuke havia visto seu irmão e Sakura juntos, estava agora frente a frente com ele... Uchiha Itachi! Aquele que sempre quis matar, aquele pelo qual sempre pensou apenas em vingança...sabia que a hora havia chegado, e não desperdiçaria essa chance de maneira alguma...

**Sasuke**: Chegou a hora, Itachi! Agora sim eu vou te matar... –cerrava o punho, totalmente nervoso, ativando seu Sharingan...

**Itachi**: Vejo que está com mais ódio de mim do que o normal, irmãozinho! –disse ele sarcástico, também ativando o Sharingan...

**Sasuke**: Primeiro você me tira a minha família...agora me tirou a única pessoa com quem eu realmente me importava! –disse ele, mostrando em sua voz todo o ódio que sentia...

**Itachi**: Sua amada? Não vai me dizer que pretende, enfim, tirar Sakura de mim? –disse, já cerrando o punho, deixando visível sua irritação...

**Sasuke**: Como será que adivinhou? –disse ele sarcástico ao irmão...- Você me roubou a Sakura e isso não vou permitir...vou tira-la de você, pois quero-a de volta! –rebateu nervoso...

**Itachi**: NUNCA! –gritou elevando seu chackra, parecendo realmente irritado...- Pela primeira vez eu descubro esse tipo de sentimento, e agora que estou disposto a mudar por esse sentimento, você quer estragar tudo? Nem que eu tenha que te matar, não vou deixar você tirar Sakura-chan de mim, jamais deixaria isso...se tentar, eu te mato!

**Sasuke**: Veremos quem morre primeiro...o que sinto agora é mais que raiva e um simples sentimento de vingança...é puro ódio! O que você fez, é, sem dúvida alguma...Imperdoável!

**oOo**

Corria, e apenas corria, usando toda a força que tinha para chegar até onde sentiu o choque de dois chackras familiares para si... Chegando lá, ficou completamente imóvel! Sentiu milhares, geladas e gordas lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto...estava de olhos arregalados, seu mundo havia se desmoronado, a sua volta não existia mais nada, a não ser aquela cena trágica e cruel diante de seus olhos...aquilo não podia estar acontecendo!

**Sakura**: ITACHI! –gritou ela, derramando mais e mais lágrimas por seus olhos esmeralda... sentindo dores horríveis por todo seu corpo ao presenciar tão cena...- "Isso não pode estar acontecendo!"

_Continua..._

* * *

**Oiew gente...aí está! Esse é o cap. 4 hein, espero que tenha ficado do agrado de todos que acompanham a fic...o/**

**E, avisando, esse é o PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO dessa fic! Logo chegará o último que eu ainda nem comecei a escrever...XD Mas o último chega antes do domingo, creio eu...n.n'' E, se preparem, pois como eu amo um Drama, vai ter muitoooo drama no próximo cap...huhuhuhuhu! Mas não me matem...u.u''**

**Reviews**

**June**: Oiew de novo...n.n Que bom que gostou do cap 3 também, e espero que goste desse aqui né...e continue acompanhando e me dando sua opinião! o/ Beijos...

**Kuny Chan**: Oiew! Tá, tá, até que deu um pouquinho de pena do Sasuke-kun vai, mas nem vem...XDDD Ele merece sofrer um pouquinho por amor também né, afinal ele sempre foi chato pra caramba com a Sakura, algo nada justo...u.ú e fico contente que tenha gostado mesmo assim! XP Continue me mandando sua opinião...Beijinhos!

**Kunoichi Chan**: Calma, calma...XDDD O Itachi não vai ser pervertido, mas pense bem, ambos já saomaiores de idade nessa minha fic(pelo menos do meu ponto de vista) então acho que sem chances...XP Ah, é que eu adoro reticencias! Sei lá, não sou muito fã de ponto final não, aí peguei justamente a mania de "três pontos" sempre... huahuahua! Beijos...n.nb

**Uchiha Sakura- Chan**: Oiew...fico muito contente por ter uma review sua aqui nessa minha fic! \o\ E fico mais ainda em saber que está gostando mesmo dela, valew... espero que esse capitulo tenha matado "sua vontade" de atualização aqui...XD E obrigada, novamente, pela review...Beijos! lol Alias, quando você vai atualizar sua fic "Nee Kikoe Masu Ka?" hein? ò.ó

**Uchiha Chii**: Olá again, fico muito alegre desaber que está smepre acompanhando a fic...\o/ E espero que tenha gostado desse cap também, claro! n.n/ Nha, é sim, como eu disse ali para a Kuny Chan, até que deu um pouquinho depena do Sasu-kun, mas ele merece...fala sério! ù.ú huhuhuhu E valew por achar a fic rox mesmo...e, antes que eu me esqueça, que bom que matou sua curiosidade! xDDDD Beijosssss...

**Kisara Chan**: Oláááá...que bom que acha minha fic kawaii, e espero que continue gostando dela sim e que me mande mais reviews! E, pelo visto, pensamos igual... essa sua idéia de que, no anime talvez mesmo, ela devesse fingir que não gosta mais dele e todo esse tipo de drama é uma ótima idéia...seria até que bem legal se isso realmente acontecesse, iria ser interessante notar a reação de "rejeição" que o Sasukepoderia sentir...será que seria bom? (imaginando) Huhuhuhu orra, seria ótimo...XD Que bom que gostou dessa parte do Koishiteru, também achei que ficou kawaii...\o\ E, acho, como deu para perceber nesse cap, sim o Sasuke é um MAL PERDEDOR! huahuahua e talvez até já tenha dado para ter uma pequena noção do que vem no próximo capitulo...espero que goste de drama hein! XDDD Acho que então é isso e espero ver mais reviews suas no próximo cap...Beijinhos! o.O

**Bom gente, é isso aí...Penultimo Capitulo finalmente postado e fiquem atentos para o Ultimo que não vai demorar para eu postar! o/**

**Espero mais reviews hein gente...amo todas elas! \o\  
Beijos...Yami!**


	5. Quando tudo acaba e nada mais importa!

**"Dedico esse capitulo a todos que acompanharam essa fic e deixaram pelo menos uma review, o que já foi o bastante para me animar...Obrigada!"**

* * *

**Será que dá certo?**

**Último Capitulo: Quando tudo acaba...e nada mais importa!**

Estava vestindo vestes pretas estilo Jounnin, por baixo de um sobretudo também preto e usava as mesmas botas da época em que tudo começou...

Se encontrava agachada no centro daquele bosque, de olhos fechados e com uma das mãos sobre o local onde o ouviu sua voz...pela última vez em sua vida! Aquele lugar lhe trazia muitas recordações...recordações de momentos bons, e lembranças de quando sua vida pareceu acabar para sempre, tendo seu mundo desmoronado e acabado...recordações dele!

**oOo Flash Back oOo**

**Sakura**: ITACHI! –gritou ela, derramando mais e mais lágrimas por seus olhos esmeralda... sentindo dores horríveis por todo seu corpo ao presenciar tão cena...- "Isso não pode estar acontecendo!"

Mas infelizmente estava...ela agora presenciava o fim de seu mundo, o desmoronar de seus sentimentos e o desaparecer de sua felicidade, a qual queria que durasse para sempre...ao lado de seu novo amor!

Presenciava seu amado agora caído no chão, coberto de sangue e ofegante, tendo ao seu lado o outro Uchiha que a fitava como se tivesse ganhado a disputa...não pensou duas vezes antes de correr ao socorro daquele que, pelo visto, havia perdido aquela luta, derramando incessantes lágrimas de desespero absoluto!

**Sakura**: Itachi...o que houve? –perguntava ela entre lágrimas de dor e desespero que escorriam pelo seu rosto agora assustado... agachando-se ao lado dele, acariciando seu rosto com as costas das mãos...

**Itachi**: Digamos que...aquele chamado que recebi, era de meu irmãozinho! –olhou de relance para seu irmão ao seu lado, que se encontrava sério mas com um olhar vitorioso- Pois ele queria tirá-la de mim e isso eu não podia permitir...

**Sakura**: O que...? –sussurrou ela, ficando surpresa...Sasuke a amava? Mas porque justo agora quando ela não precisava mais do amor dele? Porque?

**Itachi**: Eu poderia Ter vencido mas...fiquei com tanto medo, durante a luta, de poder acabar por te perder que...me desconcentrei e...

**Sakura**: Então a culpa foi toda minha! –afirmou ela, interrompendo-o e num tom triste...

**Itachi**: Não, nunca a culpa seria sua! –repreendendo-a por sua afirmação estúpida...- Você foi a coisa mais...importante que me aconteceu! Sem você, eu nunca teria aprendido o que é...amar de verdade alguém! –disse ele entre um sorriso doce na face, o que fez a jovem corar de leve sem cessar suas lágrimas.

**Sakura**: Mas...você disse que... –foi interrompida...

**Itachi**: Eu não disse que a culpa é sua, eu disse que meu medo de acabar te perdendo de qualquer forma fez com que eu me distraísse o bastante para acabar levando o golpe final... –disse ele sério, entre gemidos de dor...

**Sakura**: O Golpe Final? Não...não Itachi, você não pode morrer, simplesmente não pode! Você é a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo, por favor...por favor não me deixe! O Negai Itachi-kun! –pedia ela, enquanto tentava fazer algum jutsu de cura em cima do ferimento de seu amado...

**Itachi**: Eu nunca vou te deixar, porque eu te amo e vou sempre estar ao seu lado! E não perca seu tempo... –segurou a mão dela, impedindo-a de continuar a cura-lo...- Já é tarde demais para isso! –sorriu docemente para ela, ofegante, enquanto alguns pingos de sangue escorriam pelo canto de sua boca!

Ela, rapidamente, pegou algum lenço que carregava e limpou aquele sangue que escorria daquela boca que já chegou a beijar... aquela boca que lhe transmitia um sabor doce que ela tanto amava provar!

**Sakura**: Itachi-kun... –sussurrou ela, chorando cada vez mais.

**Itachi**: Não se preocupe, já disse que estarei sempre com você! Porque eu te ao muito...a muito tempo eu esqueci o que é Ter sentimentos por alguém, mas você despertou isso em mim novamente e sou muito grato! Minha morte será, talvez, um jeito de recompensar todas as mortes que causei por Ter escolhido a vida errada...não me arrependo do meu passado e nem de Ter perdido essa luta, me arrependo apenas de não tê-la notado antes que tudo isso ocorresse! –declarou-se para ela, com um sorriso sereno na face que começava a ficar cada vez mais pálida...

**Sakura**: Não Itachi-kun...não vá! Não vou conseguir viver sem você! –sussurrava ela entre lágrimas

**Itachi**: Vai sim, e vai se tornar a melhor Kunoichi dessa vila! Qual é o seu maior sonho? –perguntou-lhe ainda sorrindo e fitando-a carinhosamente...

**Sakura**: Meu maior sonho? Ser...a melhor Jounnin mulher de Konoha e ser reconhecida por isso! –disse ela meio rouca, tentando forçar um sorriso, enquanto apenas tentava conter as lágrimas, algo totalmente impossível...

**Itachi**: Então...viva para se tornar mais forte, viva por esse sonho e, faça o seguinte: realize-o por mim! Mas se você desistir... –deu outro gemido de dor, ficando mais rouco e ofegante...- Eu vou ficar muito bravo com você, entendeu?.! –disse-lhe como num tom de brincadeira, sorrindo intensamente para a jovem que tanto ama...

**Sakura**: Está bem...eu farei isso, mas por você...Itachi-kun! –afirmou confiante, enquanto alisava o rosto do Ninja com a mão...

**Itachi**: Venha cá... –puxou-a pelo pescoço e beijou-a intensamente e de forma realmente apaixonada, o qual foi correspondido com o mesmo fervor...

Mas, foi nesse momento que Sakura abriu rapidamente seus olhos, ainda envolvida no beijo, quando sentiu uma força, um poder assustadoramente grande invadir-lhe o corpo...invadir-lhe a visão!

Ele interrompeu o beijo, voltando a ficar deitado naquela grama, agora de olhos entre abertos e de pele bem pálida... o outro Uchiha presente ali, que ouvia cada palavra sentindo raiva de tudo aquilo, por seu irmão Ter-lhe roubado o coração de Sakura, ficou pasmo ao observar bem os olhos de seu irmão...estavam simplesmente negros...para onde foi o...? Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando parou de sentir aquele chackra que havia, enfim, derrotado...

**Itachi**: Koishiteru...Haruno Sakura! –sussurrou ele, fechando de vez os olhos, para nunca mais...acordar!

A jovem voltou de seu transe de energia, fitando aquele ser tão belo que agora estava sem presença...não, não podia ser verdade! Mas era...ele se foi...justamente aquele, o único, que lhe correspondeu, agora estava morto! Sentiu um terrível ódio invadir-lhe o corpo, ódio daquele que acabou de causar sua verdadeira desgraça...Uchiha Sasuke! Sentiu mais ódio ainda ao ouvir suas palavras, tais eram totalmente idiotas e dignas de um perdedor...

**Sasuke**: Deixe de drama Sakura...você não o amava e sabe muito bem que ele não mudaria por você! –disse ele sério, com um sorriso vitorioso na face, o qual foi logo mudado para um de surpresa e medo ao observar o olhar da garota, agora de pé encarando-o, diretamente para seus olhos cor de ônix...

**Sakura**: Mudar...Mudar por mim? O que você sabe sobre isso? NADA! Eu antes te amei demais, te amei com todas as minhas forças...e implorei para que me notasse e mudasse por mim! E o que você fez?.! NADA...APENAS ME IGNOROU, ME ESCULACHOU, PISOU NOS MEUS SENTIMENTOS! Algo imperdoável...e como pode saber que eu não amava Itachi? COMO PODE SABER? Eu o amava, ou melhor, eu o AMO mais que um dia amei você, mais que um dia amei alguém, mais que tudo nesse mundo e você...você estragou tudo, pisou na minha felicidade como se ela fosse inútil inclusive para mim...tudo por causa de uma vingança idiota, estúpida, tola! –falava ela em auto som de voz, demonstrando todo seu ódio através de seus olhos e palavras...

**Sasuke**: Sakura... –estava perplexo, se sentia mal com todas aquelas horríveis palavras...

**Sakura**: Você estragou tudo! Por sua causa eu sempre fui a pior Kunoichi de toda a Vila! Por sua culpa eu não conseguia me concentrar nos treinos e ficava cada vez pior...por sua causa eu derramei inúmeras lágrimas! E agora, por SUA CULPA, minha felicidade foi destruída, perdi o amor da minha vida, por sua culpa meu mundo desmoronou, por sua culpa agora eu só sinto ódio dentro de mim...

Ela falava e ele apenas escutava, sentindo dores terríveis por todo seu ser...dores de amor, e claro, de culpa...

**Sakura**: E, acima de tudo, por sua culpa...eu te odeio! –essas últimas palavras da Kunoichi de cabelos róseos fez com que o jovem Ninja a fitasse surpreso, pasmo, perplexo e terrivelmente triste...

**Sasuke**: O que...?

**Sakura**: EU TE ODEIO UCHIHA SASUKE! –gritou-lhe, dispersando de sua alma todo o ódio que sentia...um ódio incalculável...um ódio que jamais sentiu!

**oOo Fim do Flash Back oOo**

Essa era a última recordação que tinha dele...sua declaração! Ainda amava-o muito, e nunca o esquecera, jamais e nem pensava em tentar algo tão idiota...pois aquilo foi, sem dúvida, a melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu: Ter alguém que a ama e com quem compartilhar seus sentimentos! E também fora a última vez que viu o outro Uchiha, que ainda odiava, pois foi cortando o máximo possível o contato, até não sobrar mais nenhum...

Se encontrava de olhos fechados, ainda agachada naquele local onde o viu morrer, acariciando aquela grama verde com a mesma mão que acariciou o rosto do Copy Ninja pela última vez...hoje, nesse exato momento, fazia dois longos anos desde que Itachi morreu e, assim como fez no ano passado, foi até seu "túmulo" para dizer-lhe, apenas, que o amava e que sempre amaria!

Levantou-se, ao ouvir a voz de um Ninja atrás de si...

**Ninja**: Haruno-sama, Tsunade-sama mandou-me chama-la para uma nova missão...

**Sakura**: Diga-lhe que já vou! –ainda de costas para o Ninja, e de olhos...fechados!

**Ninja**: Sim! –logo desapareceu para dar a resposta a Tsunade...

Sakura, ainda com uma feição séria, apenas sussurrou um "Até mais tarde, Itachi-kun!" e se virou, caminhando por aquela trilha no bosque, onde, finalmente...abriu os olhos!

Os olhos cujos o viram morrer...os olhos cujos guardava todas as cenas de sua maior felicidade...os olhos cujos agora tinha o maior poder que fora descoberto em caso de vida ou morte na prova final do Exame Jounnin do ano passado que tivera, do qual agora é uma das melhores Jounnins que existe na vila, como havia prometido para seu amado...

Olhos cujos, agora para sempre, teriam em si a prova de que ela pertencia apenas a ele...somente a ele! Olhos cujos ganharam sua marca, a marca de seu amado, provando que sempre estaria ao seu lado...

_Olhos cujos agora possuíam o famoso...Sharingan!_

**_!FIM!_**

* * *

**Pois então...Acabou! Esse foi o final da fic, contada através de simples e dolorosas lembranças de Sakura, agora dois anos a frente e que é a melhor de todas as Jounnins da vila, como havia prometido a seu amado...  
Espero que tenham curtido...espero que tenham gostado...e, claro, espero que tenham gostado desse final! Achei interessante o Itachi dar o Sharingan para a Sakura, pois seria uma prova de que, desse modo, ele estaria meso sempre ao seu lado, mesmo que só em poder...**

**Reviews(Cap.3): Algumas Reviews postadas depois que eu coloquei o cap.4**

**Fallen Angel Yunie**: Oiew miga...nao sabia que estava acompanhando a fic...XD Mas fico contente que tenha gostado, e nossa, todo mundo tem dó do Sasuke pow...u.ú XDDD Mas beleza...n.n e tira os olhos que o Itachi já é meu...¬.¬ huhuhuhu xP Ah, e espero que tenha curtido o final...Beijos! Lol

**Lele Lórien**: Por não ter comentado antes no cap. 2, sem problemas, entendo! n.n'' Nhaaaa...como tu é malvada, para de fazer isso com as unhas! huahuahuahuaXDDD Mas aqui já está o final e espero quetenha realmente ficado do agrado...e, como viu, sem Hentai, não tenho coragem de colocar algo forte...xPPP Ah, e quem sabe um dia eu vou pra aí...me espera, já tô aí já! huahuahua \o\ Beijones...o.ô

**Reviews(Cap.4)**

**Kuny-Chan**: Viu só, pelo menos concordou comigo...tá, tá e admito que também fiquei com peninha dele, mas o azar é todinho dele! -.-'' Bom, aí está a resposta para sua dúvida...e desculpe-me se não ficou como pensava que talvez ficasse, mas achei ser o mais certo a se fazer no momento! Ah, sim, curtinha...digamos que eu desenvolvo bastante a história em cada capitulo, o que faz com que não sobre nada para um grande número de capitulos...e obrigada pelos elogios! n.n Kisu Kisu! \o

**Dbr**: Te matar do coração? Nani?.! XDDD calma, calma, aqui já está o final e a resposta para sua pergunta de quem morreu...e...duas Sakura's? Oh My God...huahuahua xP Ah, e fico muito contente por ter amado essa minha fic, uito contente mesmo! Quanto a uma fic de Sasu+Saku, calma e paciência, que eu já estou planejando uma nova U.A desse casal...Beijos! n.n

**Kisara Chan**: Sim sim, atualização rapidona mesmo...huhuhuhu! Ah, você é igual a mim...eu também adoro dormir! Mas eu vou dormir bemmm tarde todos os dias mesmo, é costume desde quando eu era pequena...XD Eu também gosto muito de romance, mas o que me considero especialista mesmo é num bom Drama! xP E esse capitulo deve responder sua pergunta...mas não foi questão de força e sim de concentração, sentimentos, algo que adoro expressar da melhor maneira possivel nas minhas fics...bom, espero que curta o final então...Beijão! \o/

**Kunoichi Chan**: Aqui estááá...nao morra de curiosidade não! Aqui já está a atualizaçao final...o/ pois é, adorar reticencias é algo nada comum, mas gosto mesmo... huahuahua são tão fofas...o.O Beijos...

**Winly Rockbell**: Opa, olááá...cara nova por aqui é sempre bem vinda! XD Agradeço pelos elogios e que bom que acha que eu escrevo bem mesmo...(corada)! Ah, e fico extremamente contente por saber que gostou, que curtiu MESMO a minha fic, e claro, também sou fãn dos dois personagens "principais" dessa fic né...afinal a Sakura é kawaii e o Itachi é...hmmm...nem te conto, palavras impróprias! huahuahuahuahuahuaXD Pois é, alguns podem não gostar mas, eu decidi tentar e aqui está...e calma, que eu até atualizei rapidinho a fic, e espero que tenha curtido o final também, assim como o resto da fic hein! Beijos enormes...

**É isso ae gente...deixem reviews falando da opinião de vocês sobre esse final, pois espero que tenham curtido de montão...amei escrever essa fic, inclusive tenho uma paixão especial pelo cap. 2, quando a Sakura fala poucas e boaspara o Sasuke...acho que me superei em matéria de intrigas! XDDD E agradeço a todas as reviews e até as futuras que poderei receber, amei todas elas pois são maravilhosas e nunca pensei receber tantas nessa fic, de um casal nada convencional e comum...n.n**

**Nos vemos em uma próxima fic, quem sabe...acho que não vai demorar!**

**Beijos para todos vocês...e atémais!  
Yami No Goddess.**


End file.
